The wait is finally over
by secretsrb
Summary: Pretty much just a bunch of SMUT, so don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. Sam has just gotten back from a very long undercover stint and both Sam and Andy are itching to see each other again


Sam has just gotten back from very long stint undercover.

Just like that very first day Andy had met him, Sam was waltzed into the station by Officer Oliver Shaw but this time nobody blew his cover. It took Andy all the restraint she had to not jump out of her seat in booking and immediately embrace him. Five months was a long time to be apart from your significant other. And it wasn't just five months apart; it was five months with extremely limited communication. So yeah, Andy was ecstatic to see him.

Oliver, knowing all too well how the separation had been grinding on both of his friends, allowed Andy to process Sam and take him into interview one and finally release him from his cuffs. Andy stood way too close to Sam as they walked through the hallways and took her time admiring him. _Damn,_ she thought,_ he looks sexier than he did when he left five months ago if that's even possible_. But it was possible and he most definitely did look sexier. He looks attractive as hell in uniform or dressed up as a detective, but Sam Swarek could really make civilian clothes look good. Andy's grip on Sam's bulging biceps told her that he had spent his free time working out rather than reading Moby Dick this time around. Andy's eyes eagerly feasted on Sam when they finally made it into the interview room. He was a little skinnier than when he'd left, but in a good way. From what she could tell with him fully clothed and all, his muscles were toned. Hell at this point even the excessive gel in his hair was turning her on.

Similar thoughts ran through Sam's mind as Andy fished out the keys to his handcuffs. As soon as his hands were free, they were on her face, cupping it and relishing in the sight of his McNally. Sam gave Andy what was intended to be a gentle kiss, but quickly turned intense as both of them were desperate to get as much of each other as they could.

They were lost in their own world, about ready to go too far when Oliver knocked very loudly on the door. "Open up, you lovebirds," he shouted. "You can get it on later once Sammy has been debriefed."

Sam finally pulled away because he knew that Oliver was right, not that he liked it. He would have taken McNally here and now if he had it his way, but there was protocol and he knew it was bound to be a long night. He nuzzled his nose against Andy's and whispered, "I love you so much Andy. I'll finish as quickly as I can."

Andy nodded against his chest and just held him for a few minutes. Just feeling him in her arms once again was a major relief. There's always the possibility that things will go very wrong on an undercover stint of this magnitude. He had taken down three major heroin dealers in Toronto and Andy was incredibly happy just to have him back in one piece. "Come over to my place whenever you can. I'll pick up something for dinner," she told him.

He nodded back to her and gave her one more quick peck before sighing and heading to the door.

"Hey Sam," Andy ventured as he was reaching for the door. "You should probably stay at my place tonight considering yours is probably coated in dust and not at all livable."

Sam smirked back at her, with those beautiful dimples and said, "Oh, yeah" in a very exaggerated tone. "That's the only reason you want me to stay over tonight. How kind of you McNally" He gave her an irresistible wink as he walked out the door.

He'd seen right through the excuse but Andy couldn't even bring herself to care. She wanted him. Actually, scratch that, she needed him. After being with him almost every night for months, the time apart had been killing her. Tonight was bound to be interesting and Andy couldn't wait.

The debrief seemed like it took days, to both Sam _and_ Andy, but in reality it was relatively short for such a long term undercover assignment. Andy found her mind wandering more than once and wasn't ashamed of where it was going. Sam would wink at her every once in a while and she would flush red because they both knew what she was thinking about.

Andy arrived at her apartment and set the Chinese food out on the countertop in the kitchen and waited for Sam to get there. She had gotten done before him and taken a shower at the station and as she was leaving the women's locker room Sam had just been entering his to take a shower.

Andy went straight to her bedroom and opened up her underwear drawer to find the lingerie that she had bought specifically for this occasion. It had been Traci's idea during one of the many girls' nights they'd had over the five months and this lingerie was definitely something special.

The hot pink lace complimented Andy's tanned skin perfectly and she couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction. Andy contemplated just waiting for Sam in her thong and bra but thought better of it considering he would probably want the Chinese food first since he hadn't had a decent meal in months.

So she put her clothes back on and waited for Sam to arrive. He didn't take long though and he was not at all interested in the Chinese food when he did arrive.

Andy opened the door at the first knock and Sam dropped his bag and immediately had his hands all over her. All over that body that he'd gone so long without. He had her pinned against the wall and Andy was glad to know he was just about as desperate as she was.

Their tongues fought for control as each urgently explored the other's mouth. Sam's hands moved from her face to her hair and then up and down her sides, burning a trail of fire as they went. Andy shuddered under his touch as his hands grazed the sides of her breasts. Her hands were exploring equally as much and the feel of his muscles under her fingers once again was intoxicating.

The whole length of his body was pressed against hers as he pinned her into the wall. He mouth moved down from her lips and he went straight for that spot on her neck. The spot that he knew drove her crazy. Her hands grasped his hair, still moist from the shower, as she moaned at the things his tongue was doing to her. He suckled at the base of her neck and the stubble on his face gave her goosebumps. He was always clean shaven, except when he was undercover and that made him all the more sexy.

Sam locked his lips back on hers and started to steer her to the bedroom. They stumbled over miscellaneous items on the floor and started to leave a trail of clothes. By the time they managed to make it to the bedroom, both Sam and Andy had already ditched their shoes and shirts and still had way too much clothing on their lower halves. The frenzied pace slowed just a touch as each ran their eyes over the other's body. It had definitely been way too long.

His abs were very defined and the way his pants were bulging told Andy just how much she was doing to him in the pink lace bra that barely covered her boobs.

Andy turned around and unbuttoned her jeans. She slowly worked the skinny jeans down over her ass and made sure to give Sam a good show, bending over exaggeratedly to show him all of the matching hot pink thong. She stepped out of her jeans and turned to face a very hot and bothered Sam Swarek. In a tone dripping with sex she sweetly asked him, "Did you miss me Officer Swarek?"

It turned him on more than anything when she called him that and she could see it still had the same effect as the bulge in his pants twitched at the question. For a few more moments Sam simply stood and stared, but he couldn't contain himself for long. She was really fucking sexy but a man only has so much restraint after five months without getting any. More desperate than ever, his lips were on hers in an instant. His hands were all over the newly exposed skin and it was making Andy extremely wet. Sam started to disengage his lips from hers to leave a trail of kisses down her body but Andy stopped him. "Not so quick Officer Swarek. You've been working _very_ hard the past few months so it's my turn to please you," she said in the same sexy voice.

He didn't want stop but when he felt Andy's delicate hand cup him through the rough material of his jeans he couldn't help but groan. Her lips started at his neck and worked their way painfully slowly down his chiseled stomach. She left soft kisses all the way down his stomach but didn't reach as low as he wanted her to. Then she gave one long lick all the way back up his chest, holding his eyes the entire time. He shuddered at the feeling and wanted her more desperately than he thought possible. But tonight was Andy's show and she was going to control the pace. She kissed back down his abs again and this time followed the trail of his chest hair all the way down. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, freeing him a little bit but the boxers were still in place. Sam stepped out of his jeans and writhed as Andy gave him a small kiss through the material of his boxers.

She finally pulled the boxers off of him and his cock bounced out, as hard as she'd ever seen him. As Andy kneeled on the floor, pre-cum oozed out of him and she eagerly licked it off. He groaned at the feeling of her tongue on him for the first time in five months. She started off slowly, with only just the tip in her mouth, but neither of them had much restraint and soon almost all of his length was in her mouth. Andy bobbed her head up and down quicker and quicker, urged on by the sounds of pleasure coming from Sam's mouth. She stopped and took his balls in her mouth for a change of pace and continued to stroke his length with her hands. "God, Andy," Sam groaned. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Andy smiled at that and took him back in her mouth and sucked even harder. She was driving him insane and loving every second of it. She took great pleasure in being able to turn him on this much.

"Andy," Sam said in a strained, almost sharp, voice. "I need to be in you. Now."

As much as she was enjoying driving him mad with a blow job, Andy was as ready as Sam was to finally have him back inside her. She got back up to her feet and Sam had her trapped underneath him on the bed in an instant.

As much as he enjoyed seeing Andy in that thong, it had to go. His hands fumbled to get the small piece of fabric down her legs and he quickly unclasped the bra so that his eyes could feast on her breasts. They were perfect as always and she grinned up at him as his fingers reached down to feel that she was dripping wet and he deftly flicked at her clit, eliciting a loud moan. He had Andy writhing underneath him in seconds, just by the work of three calloused fingers. But feeling her so hot and ready for him, Sam aligned himself and plunged into Andy. Both groaned at finally being together once again. Sam loved the feeling of her walls, clenching him tightly and Andy loved the feeling of his huge length finally filling her up once again.

Sam started off agonizingly slow, pulling his entire cock out and slowly all the way back in over and over, but he quickly tired of this pace and started to pound into her. Andy loved it when Sam was in control, drilling into her with all his might. It made her even hornier, if that's even possible, and she was moaning uncontrollably. He'd barely been inside her for a few minutes before she was already coming to her first orgasm of the night. He could feel her walls tightening and her breathing getting heavier so he went even faster.

"Oh my god, Sam!" She moaned out. "AH, AH, AHHHHH! Please, faster!"

He couldn't help but to comply with her wishes as he pounded his whole length in and out as fast as he could. She reached her climax and shuddered violently underneath him, squeezing his length as her walls pulsed around him. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" she moaned at the top of her lungs, giving him all the satisfaction he could ever want. He himself was very close to coming, but he wanted to last a little longer so he slowed down the pace as she came off her high.

Andy smiled up at him sweetly and before he knew it she was on top of him.

She slowed their pace to a gentle rhythm so that they could catch their breath and calm down a little. Sam thoroughly enjoyed his view of Andy bouncing up and down on his member- her perfect boobs bouncing in synch. But then Andy stopped entirely and just smiled down at Sam. She wasn't idle for long though. Andy started to gyrate her hips around and around, allow Sam's cock to reach all areas of her dripping wet pussy. After torturing Sam, and herself, like this for a few more minutes, she started to ramp up the pace and bounce again, his thick cock giving her more pleasure than she thought possible.

No matter how good it felt, Sam wasn't one to give up control that easily though. He pulled Andy down for a searing kiss and took matters into his own hand. With Andy bent over him, breasts pressed tantalizingly on his chest, Sam once again started to pound up into Andy. She broke their kiss to let out another loud moan.

After letting out that guttural noise, she quietly rasped into Sam's ear, "Officer Swarek, I've been a very _very _bad girl."

This elicited exactly the response she'd been hoping for as his cock bulged with a rush of blood and Sam quickened his pace even more. Soon, she was once again on the verge of losing it and this time, so was Sam.

His hips thrust upward with all his might and speed as they neared climax together.

"Fuck Andy," Sam groaned out. "I can't hold it much longer."

"Then don't," she managed to get out before screaming his name and reaching orgasm once again.

As her walls clamped around him again, Sam thrust in harder and harder. He felt her shuddering on top of him and finally released jet after jet of burning hot cum. Pleasure and pure ecstasy pulsed through him as he emptied his load into Andy. She continued to squeeze his cock until every last drop was out of him. Then she collapsed on top of him, both breathing very heavy.

"I missed you," Sam finally remarked. "I really fucking missed you."

"Yeah, me too," Andy said. "Me too."

"Undercover work may suck, but at least now we know the return sex is fucking incredible"

They both chuckled and remained intertwined for an indeterminate amount of time in a state of pure bliss.


End file.
